


Beauty in the Water

by QuintusH4Z4RD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Humanstuck, lifeguard feferi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusH4Z4RD/pseuds/QuintusH4Z4RD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanstuck Jadefef.<br/>The prompt was for Feferi to save Jade from the ocean, only to find that Jade wasnt really in trouble. Cute lesbians :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty in the Water

It was a hot summer’s day: the sun was shining, and there wasn’t a single cloud in the bright blue sky, so that it almost matched any generic seaside drawing made by an enthusiastic infant in Kindergarten. The beach was buzzing with activity in various areas: adults sunbathed on towels, young toddlers built sandcastles as their parents helped and encouraged them, some older kids preferred to swim in the sea and younger kids stood in line to order ice cream from the truck parked by the roadside.

Feferi Peixes was on lifeguard duty as her summer job before she went back to college, and she sat on the high seat made of whitewashed wooden planks so she could easily see what was going on. 

Feferi was curvy, dark-skinned and had thick, curly hair which was presently tied into a bun. She wore a white shirt and shorts, and sunblock on the skin which wasn’t covered by her uniform. 

She gazed over the beach to see a generally peaceful scene: people enjoying their summer vacations and having a good time, and Feferi was happy about that.

However, when she looked out to the ocean, she saw a shape. She took out some binoculars which were tucked down the side of the seat and stood slightly into a half-crouch as she peered through them. 

It was a tan-skinned young woman who was submerged in the water, save for her face; even then her mouth often bobbed under the water.

Feferi knew from her training that not all people who were drowning struggled wildly like they did in movies: in fact they rarely had the energy, and Feferi wasn’t prepared to take any chances.

Feferi clambered down the ladder to her seat and grabbed the red-and-white life preserver as she sprinted across the hot sand towards where the woman was, drawing the eyes of curious onlookers who paused their activities to see what was going on. 

She was at the edge of the water in seconds, wasting no time in leaping into the water, still holding the life preserver, and swimming with strong strokes against the waves, determined to save the woman.

Feferi had to fight against the current to reach the woman, who looked surprised to see her. Feferi flung the life preserver onto the water and managed to yell “grab on!” before salt water flowed into her mouth and she almost gagged.

The woman complied, holding onto the life preserver to stay afloat. Feferi swam beside her.

“Thank you for the help, but I wasn’t in trouble.” panted the young woman, now that her mouth was safely above water. “I was just looking for my bikini top. I guess I chose too big a size so it slipped off me and got lost in the water. I didn’t want to get out of the sea like this because there are kids around.”

“Ohh!” Feferi nodded in understanding. “I’ll find your bikini top for you if you keep holding that life preserver. Just give me a shout if you drift away too far.” 

"Got it.”

Feferi dove underwater, graceful as a dolphin, and peered through her goggles into the murky, salty depths. After a few minutes of searching underwater and coming back up to gasp for air, she found a light green bikini top, which she grabbed and brought back to the woman, who thankfully hadn’t drifted far.

"Thank you!” the woman smiled. “I’m Jade, by the way.”

“No problem! I’m Feferi!” 

"Would you mind putting my bikini top back on? I would myself but i’m holding on to the preserver.”

Feferi nodded, slipping the bikini top back into place on Jade’s generous bust, doing up the clasp on the back. The two women then swam back to shore, where a small crowd of curious bystanders had gathered.

"Nothing to see here!” Feferi shooed the crowd away and helped Jade to stand, wrapping her in the towel that Jade had put on some rocks for safekeeping, as well as some green flip-flops that matched her swimsuit.

"Thanks so much for helping me!” Jade pecked Feferi on the cheek gratefully, and Feferi blushed and smiled, feeling very much like a daring knight that had rescued a damsel in distress.

"No problem! It’s what I do!”

"Hey Feferi..”

"Yes?” 

“Do you maybe.. wanna get an ice cream when you finish your lifeguard shift?” Jade blushed and smiled, looking especially cute with her buckteeth.

"Shore I do!” Feferi grinned, making an ocean pun just because she could.


End file.
